dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoey Kruger's House
Zoey Kruger’s House is a location in Season Four of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It’s the for sale home of Zoey Kruger, a police officer who murdered her husband and daughter. Description According to the realtor, the house is of newer construction with many upgrades, including a hot tub in the backyard. From the front entrance, the living room is to the left with the kitchen in the back of the house. There has only been one previous owner. Location * Pembroke Pines, FL Summary * “Dex Takes a Holiday” Dexter Morgan talks with Sam, another blood tech, regarding Zoey’s case and looks through her file. Sam suspects that Zoey shot herself to seem as a victim, and then pinned the murders of her husband and young daughter on Darius Rae, a gang member. Dexter is intrigued. To gather evidence against Zoey, Dexter begins to stalk Zoey. Due to the presence of a security system and Zoey’s police officer friends playing poker, he can’t break into her house. However, he spots an Open House sign and realizes he can get inside legally by pretending to be an interested buyer. The next day, a friendly Dexter shows up at Zoey’s house and asks the realtor if he can discover its “special wonders” on his own. After she leaves the room, Dexter begins to search for evidence. Police photos of a blood trail first lead to a fire place. Since he knows that Zoey wore gloves, be looks inside to see if she had burned them. Suddenly, Zody appears and tells him that the fireplace is just for show since it’s not needed in the Florida climate. Dexter and Zoey shake hands and he says it’s a nice place and “family friendly.” Zoey offers to take Dexter on a tour of the house. While they are in her dead daughter’s pink bedroom, she describes it as a “little girl’s dream.” Dexter asks why she’s selling the house and she says that she and her husband are separated. She proceeds to flirt with him (despite the fact that he had mentioned he’s married). The realtor interrupts to tell Zoey another potential buyer has a question about the hot tub, and Dexter is left alone in the bedroom. Dexter returns downstairs and continues to follow the blood trail. According to the photos, Zoey had crawled from the front door to the kitchen, grabbed the counter to pull herself up,, and reached for the phone to call 9-1-1. From the bloody hand prints she left on the sink, Dexter deduces that she must have disposed of the rubber gloves down the sink's garbage disposal. He sticks a wooden utensil down the drain to break the disposal and bends down to look under the sink. When the realtor enters the kitchen, Dexter tells her that the disposal doesn't work, and volunteers to fix it. She is thankful and departs to fetch Zoey. Dexter takes the disposal apart and finds a shred of Zoey’s glove which he bags. Just then, Zoey shows up with the realtor and they watch as he finishes his repair work. Zoey tests the disposal and thanks him for fixing it. She adds that his wife should hang on to him because he’s so “handy.” Later, Zoey discovers that Dexter is looking into her case and threatens him. Before she can kill Dexter, he captures her. Then he kills her in her daughter’s pink bedroom after confronting her about her nefarious deeds. During the kill ritual, Dexter realizes that he doesn’t want to lose his family. Related Pages * Zoey Kruger * Darius Rae * Sam the Blood Guy * Langsbury * Fake Home Invasion Shootings Gallery Zoey with police buddies.PNG|'Zoey playing poker with police buddies''' Zoey's Open House sign.PNG|'Zoey' house for sale' Dexter asks to explore house by himself.PNG|'Dexter as potential buyer' Blood swipe on door jam.PNG|'Photo of blood swipe' Dexter follows the blood.PNG|'Dexter looks at police photos of crime scene' Dexter checks fireplace for burned glove.PNG|'Dexter checks for burned glove inside fireplace' Bedroom of Zoey's daughter.PNG|'Bedroom of Zoey's dead daughter' Dexter breaks garbage disposal.PNG|'Dexter breaks garbage disposal' Dexter takes apart garbage disposal.PNG|'Dexter takes apart disposal' Dexter opens garbage disposal.PNG|'Dexter looks inside disposal' Dexter bags piece of Zoey's glove.PNG|'Dexter bags piece of glove' Category:Locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Crime Scenes Category:Residences Category:Indexter